All But Softly
by TwinklesToo
Summary: In a world where Katniss never won the Hunger Games, the victors didn't become a problem. The 75th Hunger Games are approaching, and the Quarter Quell's twist will only reap the youngest and only accept 18 year old volunteers. Follow Aveena Cloor from District 10 as she sees her life on a ranch is nothing like the life in the Capitol or the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own the Hunger Games***

I opened the gate of the next stall as the sun crashed into my eyes. Quickly, I covered them as I gazed out the open window of the barn. The sun was shining harshly on the open field as it set. The golden hour was finally upon us. It was my favorite time of day – for two reasons.

For one, it was finally time to clean up and head in from the long day of mucking and milking cows. The other, I was able to stare at the sky in wonder as the sun waved good bye to the world for the night. I was a sucker for sunsets. Every single one of them. The cloudless sunsets were often a soft ombré that let the daylight fade. Or the thin clouds often reflected the golden sun and lit up the world a bit longer. But my absolute favorite sunsets were filled with clouds and the harsh warms colors of orange and magenta; they took my breath away.

The sun I was staring into now was bouncing off the clouds, creating a final warm glow as summer was finally upon us. I sighed, dreaming of my younger days when I was able to run around barefoot in the fields with the dry grass scratching my ankles while the hot sun warmed my skin.

"Muuuuuuuuurrr!"

A soft mooing crashed me back into the present.

"Oh! Hey you, quit!" I said as I rubbed Tiddly's black back, "I told you the other day to let me enjoy my golden hour!"

I grabbed the stool and the pail off the wall, setting them down next to her. I placed my hand on the top of her back, rubbing it along as I hummed softly. Finally making my way towards her head, I giggled. Tiddly was the calmest animal I've ever had to take care – and that's saying a lot! I have worked with my fair share of chickens, hogs, and cattle, young and old. I've been taking care of Tiddly since she had her first calf, Tabs, 4 years ago. I would hand-milk her like the rest in the Platsber Barn, but she seemed to warm up easily to me. I had been hand-milking dairy cows for 6 years. By the time I got to Tiddly, I was well trained by my mentor, Addy.

The Dunsley Ranch likes to work the youth in the district. They begin hiring as young as 8 year olds to start training them for the tougher jobs. I was hired right at 8 years old myself, and I had been working odd jobs until I was 12. Then, I was asked by Mr. Platsber to work as a milk maiden in his barn. I can still remember the day he had asked me.

 _"Aveena! A moment, please?" Mr. Platsber had called to me. I had just finished mucking a stall. Beads of sweat were pouring down my brow when the gruff old man in overalls was leaning against the gate, scratching his graying beard. "I just wanted to say that I've seen your diligent work these last few years. You're not afraid to take the time to get to know each animal. It can show that you really care for these creatures. That's what I'm lookin' for as a maiden in my barn." His hoarse voice paused in thought. "I need a young lady who's got heart. You don't sit. Heck, you show some of them boys up!"_

 _I laughed with him as we thought of a few like Trevor who often had a scowl on his face as he would mutter and complain._

 _"So, I want you to think about taking up a spot as a milk maiden. I'll let you sleep on it, but you let me know what you're thinkin' tomorrow." He winked, tipped his cowboy hat at me, and wandered away._

Our conversation had been a real touching moment in my life. It wasn't often that people complimented me on what I did on a daily basis. It was the first time I felt that someone had noticed me, and it warmed my soul. Of all people, Mr. Platsber! I went to him the next day like he asked and accepted the position. By the end of the week, I started shadowing Addy around. At the time, Addy was 18 years old and she was on her last year as a milk maiden. Traditionally, the 18 year olds mentor the 12 year olds. I still remember her long dark brown hair in braids and her honey-tanned skinned glowing as she ushered me along the stalls. We had bonded that year, as most of the milk maiden mentors do with the firsties.

I patted Tiddly on her brow and hummed. She blinked back, pushing her white-spotted head into my hand.

"Another long day, huh?" A big huffy breath was her response.

"Okay! Okay! I'm goin'!" I rolled my eyes at her exasperation and walked back to the stool. I sat down and got to work. I checked her udder and teats and then began stripping them. Once I was satisfied, I cleaned her up and started milking.

"Vee!" I heard a distant call. "Vee!"

That would be Joles, my firstie, calling for me to end my day.

"Hey, Joles, give me 10!" I yelled as I continued milking out Tiddly.

"I figured you'd be here!" Her soft voice reasoned behind me. "You always end with this girl."

I laughed, "What can I say, Joles? Tiddly and I go way back to her first calf. She knows me!"

"You say that about all of them!" She giggled and sat on the ground next to me and started milking. "Can you believe it's almost been a year since I started working with you?"

I glance over at her. Her face is a bit red from the day's work, but her freckles still stood out with her light brown hair. Her brown eyes peaked up from her work.

"What?" She wonders as she fully faces me now. "It really has been a year!"

"I know that!" I reply with a sigh. My time was almost up as a milk maiden. Soon I would be 19, and Samirah would be the next mentor training the next firstie Mr. Platsber found. It was a tradition that went on and on. I wasn't ready to give up my spot as a milk maiden. I loved the girls. We each had the opportunity to grow up in this barn, milking cows, starting at the age of 12. We would be a firstie for a year and then we would be a seasoned worker by the time we turned 13. As we got older, we became more comfortable with our dairy cows. I've known Tiddly her entire lifetime. And yet, it saddened me that she only has another year or two left and I won't be there for them.

"So why are you so down? You're almost free!" She gives me a shocked look. I only shake my head at her.

Free? I loved this place! Yes, it was hard work, but I loved working with the animals. I got to watch some of them grow up. It takes time to really get to know what calms them or what makes them nervous.

"I'm just gonna miss this place Joles. It's been a little haven for me in District 10." I shrugged, wiping my cheek on my shoulder.

It really had been. The Dunsley Ranch had done its best to shield the youth from the harsh reality of living in Panem. The older I've gotten, the more I've realized it. Addy had been so crushed to leave. I hadn't heard from her after she left for a long while. About 3 years ago, I saw her in square for the Reapings as her little brother was called. I remember hearing the last name and immediately searching the crowd for her. When I spotted her kneeling over and sobbing, I had noticed that she had lost a ton of weight since her time at the ranch. Thin arms, hollow cheeks. That had been a hard Hunger Games to watch, knowing that Addy was in so much pain. We all had watch little Javie be pulverized by an older tribute.

"This place gives us a warm bed at night. We get fed every day. And they even prepare us for the work force!"

This was also true. Once a week, a milk maiden would have a day off of milking. We had the opportunity to build up skills in another area at the ranch. My favorite place to go on my off day was the ropes in Duppert Shed. When I was younger, the guys taught me how to tie all sorts of knots. As I got older, they taught me how to lasso too! One day, when I was 15, Hezeck took me to the field and had me practice on the cows.

 _"You gotta practice if ya wanna get to the bull."Hezeck lectured as he led me to a lone cow in the field._

 _I gasped loudly, "Who says I want to get to Tuck?! I just find this fascinatin', that's all!"_

 _He chuckled back, "Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, Aveena." He handed over the rope and added, "Everyone wants to get a chance to work on Tuck."_

 _"Not me! He's a meanie!" I cringed at the thought of the big horned bull, picturing his nostrils flaring at me._

 _"Did you just call an animal a meanie? HA!" His shoulders were shaking as he bent down, holding cowboy hat and his stomach as he laughed. "Veena finally bad mouthed an animal!"_

 _"DID_ NOT _!" I gaped at him. This made him laugh harder._

 _"You maidens are soft. Especially you." He nudged me forward. "Alright. Show me what ya got."_

I actually was successful on my first throw. Hezeck looked a little dumbfounded at first, but then gave me a tough pat on the back to congratulate me. Since then, I've had more practice with a lasso than I ever thought possible.

"Vee, I'm not saying I hate this place." Joles exasperated as she pulled at Tiddly. "You don't feel cooped up?"

"Hey, easy there!" I patted her hand. "Don't take it out on Tiddly." She murmured an apology and I continued, "I get where you're comin' from, Joles. I've just grown up here. This has been my life. I didn't really have one before I came here."

My parents had died when I was younger. I came home from school when I was 6 and they never came back from work. The ranch they had worked in had caught on fire. Several employees had died. That first year without them was tough. I just remember a few of my parents coworkers took me in until I turned 8. Then they dropped me off at the gate of Dunsley Ranch. Someone saw a child and brought them in immediately.

"I- I'm sorry." Joles sighed. "I didn't- ugh. I-" She stopped milking wiped her brow. Then looking up at me, she said, "I remember you telling me the story. I'm sorry, Vee. I often forget what you went through."

I elbowed her, "Hey, it was a long time ago. It's not like I'm the only orphan that works here."

Joles cringed as she wiped her hands on her shoulder rag. "I'm a pig. I forget where I come from all the dang time."

"Now, you stop that! Keep talkin' like that and I'll take you to the Slops." I glared down at her. Joles cringed. I know she was thinking of the pig pen. We may work with cows on a daily, but the smell of the pigs is a world of its own.

I finished the last of Tiddly and cleaned her, moving the pail out from under her. Joles collected the stool as I stood. I rubbed Tiddly's back once more, wishing her farewell. I untied her for the night, hooking the rope up along the wall, next to the stool. Joles brought her youngest calf, Taddle, back in. After locking them in, we made our way to the southern exit and I poured the milk into the mega canteen. Once it was full of milk, it would be inspected and processed. Then, it would be sent to the Capitol.

We walked down the path to the dorms where everyone stayed. We both needed to clean up before dinner started. The sun was still shifting downward, but some of the boys started lighting the lanterns around the girls' dorms. They always looked out for the girls.

As much as this place was a haven, they also had strict rules between boys and girls. The Dunsley Ranch had no problem kicking kids out that didn't follow their conservative ways. To those that truly appreciated this place; we had no problem accepting all guidelines. I had seen plenty of kids get kicked out over the years. To let us truly know that they were serious, they never let any of them come back. No way was I going to ruin my life. If you want to survive, you at least have to use your brain.

"Aveena?" Joles asked as we got closer to the dorms. I noticed she stopped walking. I turned, looking at her curiously. She was looking over her shoulder, fiddling with the straps of her brown overalls. I waited another moment, watching her bite her lip.

"Wha-?"

"What do you think of that Quarter Quell announcement?" Her sudden question seemed to have flown out of her mouth and we both were taken aback. I scratched the top of my head as I looked toward the dimming sunset behind us. I thought back on that haunting announcement several months ago.

 _President Snow stood on his balcony as he opened the yellow envelope labeled 75. He looked up and smiled, his white sharp teeth matching his hair and beard, glowing as everything did in the Capitol. Looking back to the read the card, his voice boomed, "Now we honor our Third Quarter Quell. On the 75_ _th_ _anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the weakest were harmed amongst us, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the pool of the youngest eligible. As a reminder to the rebels that they thought they could pull apart Panem, the oldest eligible tributes may have a chance to take their place."_

At first, we were all taken by surprise. We knew a Quarter Quell would be despicable, but that second announcement had everyone mulling over the words. I looked back at Joles as she started tugging on her braid with her hand. She couldn't even look at me.

"Joles. C'mon. You aren't going to be reaped." I sighed, stepping toward her. I've only seen her act like this twice and it was when she first came to the Platsber Barn as a maiden.

"You don't know that!" she snapped. She had never snapped like that at me before. "Vee," She whispered, "He said 'reaped from the pool of the youngest eligible.' Everyone knows that he means the 12 year olds!"

I sighed again, closing my eyes. Joles needs me right now. I can't just push this aside. "Joles," I say softly, taking a step toward her. "I know you're scared. I'd be lyin' if I was sayin' that I wasn't scared for every Reapin'. I was terrified they would call my name." I was finally close enough to wrap her in a hug. "There are so many people in this district though. You don't know who they'll pick."

I can feel her shaking as I hold her. Her smaller frame leans into me. I whisper this time, "You just gotta see each day as beautiful and not let the unknown future get to you. They will not take you. I won't give them my firstie!" I added that last part with a chuckle. She lets out a laugh but it sounds more like a sob.

"C'mon." I pull her towards the dorm with my arm around her shoulder. "Let's get cleaned up and eat. We gotta few more days until we worry about that!"

Hey guys! This is the first FanFiction story I have every created. Please leave a comment or a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

*** I do not own the Hunger Games***

Though I had just told Joles to live as each day was beautiful, I was finding a hard time at doing just that as the days flew by. As much as I tried to keep my mind occupied on my task at milking and mucking, it was hard not to let it wander. The Reapings were coming. Tomorrow. How was it all going to work out? What if Joles really was reaped?

My thoughts plagued me as I carried over two pails of milk to the canteen. I nearly ran right into Samirah as she rounded the corner from the other side of the barn.

"Whoa, there!" she shuffled backward awkwardly, trying not to spill. I was doing the same thing with my two pails as well.

"I- I am so sorry!" I stuttered a bit as we were able to collect ourselves. Samirah gave me a dimpled smile and shook her head.

"Vee, you're fine! We didn't spill!" I nodded her forward and she went to pour her milk. "You're mind seems to be goin' though. Y'all right?"

I let out a shaky laugh and sighed, "Yeah, I guess maybe more than I thought it would be. I'm not even up to be reaped, but I can't help but feel like my world is gonna be rocked."

She moved back and I started to pour my milk into the canteen. She started undoing her blond braid, leaning her head to the side as she wondered aloud, "It's weird. Ya know? It doesn't seem real that I can't be reaped, even though I'm at the age. Now I only have one year. I have a feelin' somethin' bad's gonna happen." I finished pouring and set my pails down, then leaned back to stretch. She continued, "Who am I kiddin'? It's the Hunger Games. Everything that happens is bad."

She finished her new braid as a moment of silence filled the space. My mind whirled to all the past games. The horror they each brought. The children that are sent there, often with young adults that joke about how they will slaughter them, fearfully knowing that they wouldn't last long. The vicious fights that would break out just made me wonder how someone could actually win. How could they live with themselves after?

Samirah cleared her throat, breaking up the silence, "We just gotta focus on today, right? Let's not worry about it right now."

We both grabbed our pails and head to our next stall. As much as I tried to listen to Samirah, my thoughts went back to last years' Hunger Games.

There were multiple tributes that looked like they had the capability of winning the whole thing. Most noticeably, the blond boy from District 2, his smaller district partner, the dark-skinned brute from District 11, and this random girl from District 12 all seemed like they could take down every tribute that tried crossing them. Everyone was shocked to see that two outlier districts actually had a chance. Everyone at Dunsley Ranch was all for a victory from District 11 or District 12. However, it wasn't until there was a Feast that the real winner stood out. One minute the girls from District 12 and District 2 were wrestling around the Cornucopia, and then next minute, a knife was stabbed into 12's arm. I will never forget watching as District 2 was knocked over by the boy District 11 and then had her head smashed in by a rock. I went to the nearest garbage and lost all of the food I had just eaten for breakfast.

The girl from 12 had grabbed the backpack but was losing too much blood. She ended up collapsing in the woods close to her and her district partners' hiding spot. I remember the firstie at the time had cried at that. _"Those poor lovers! They could have done it!"_ The real showdown was during the final battle of the two tributes – the boy from 2 and the boy from 11. Heavy punches were thrown. District 2 had blood coming out of his mouth that made his teeth glow red. He had smiled at District 11, and I distinctly remember replacing his face with Tuck the Bull. I had snorted louder than I meant and I got several appalled looks from the girls that thought I was laughing at the inhumanity. I quickly covered it with a cough in time to watch the boy from District 2 get District 11 in a headlock. It was over in less than 5 seconds after that.

We all groaned watching District 2 bring home another tribute.

This last day seemed to go by so quickly. Maybe it was because my body was on autopilot, as my mind was lost in thought about the games. My stomach churned and my heart pounded as I continued my work. Milk a cow, pour it into the canteen, move her out to the field, muck the stall, etc. It was quiet in the Platsber Barn today too. The only sound could be heard was the low hum of the canteens. Usually I could hear some singing or whistling from the other maidens, but they all must be lost in thought too.

I had just finished closing the gate of a stall, when I heard this shuddering sob. I jumped, and the milk in the pail I carried sloshed around. Clutching my chest with my free hand, I leaned against the gate and tried to calm myself. The barn went quiet again. I looked around and couldn't see any of the girls, granted, this place was big and we usually didn't see anyone while we worked. Someone was hurting and I had a feeling it was Joles. As I walked to the canteen to dump the pail, I searched the stalls I passed. I figured I would just dump what I had and then find her.

The sun had disappeared behind some clouds, casting the room to a dim lighting. Usually, it was sunny enough during our work hours that we didn't have to bring torches into the barn. That's one way the Dunsley Ranch saved money to keep and take care of us – the lack of electricity we worked with. We only used it on items that are sent to the Capitol, like the mega canteen that stored the milk.

After dumping the milk, I heard crying continue. Oh, that definitely was Joles. I slowly dropped the pail in the pile to get washed and quietly turned around, and leaned my ear to the room. There it went again. I turned to the right side of the barn and began a jog; the soft dirt absorbed my steps. Billowed dust followed me as I peered into each stall. I saw Marra, the 15 year old, mucking a stall. She paused, wiped her temple with her shirt sleeve, and pointed the same direction I was jogging. She knew I was looking for Joles. I waved thanks and continued peering into stalls until I found Joles in an empty one.

She sat on a stool, bent over. Her face was pressed to her knees and her arms wrapped around them. She was shaking as she tried to hold in her sobs. I slowly unlocked the gate and shuffled in, trying not to disturb her. I slid my back down the gate and sat on the dirt, sitting there with her in the silence. I picked up a piece of straw and began pulling it apart. After a few moments, her shaking stopped. I continued to pluck at the straw and listened as she steadied her breath.

With a sniffle, she pulled her head back, leaning it on the siding, and looked to the ceiling. The gray light from the cloudy sky gleamed through the window and reflected off of her wet cheeks. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm just so scared," she whispered.

The silence that filled the space thickened. I knew how she felt. I had felt it every year since I was 12. The uncertainty of the future pulled at my stomach. No one wanted to get taken to the games, unless they were crazy enough to volunteer. To think of the humiliation of the entire country watching as you made desperate decisions. To think of the crazed look that appeared in the eyes of kids our age as they went hungry, or how they itched at the constant dried blood or dirt on their skin. To think of the wicked laughter a bigger, stronger tribute let lose after they had successfully silenced a whimpering child.

I felt my face go cold. My heart pounded. What if Joles was reaped? I pictured little Joles on her knees in a dark forest, frantically crawling and trying hold in her sobs. I saw the blond victor from last year laughing to himself as he twirled his massive sword around, and continued to step toward her. Joles tried to lift herself off the ground, her nails and fingers caked in dirt, but the boy pushed her back to the ground with his foot, another laugh erupting from his chest.

No.

I was pulled away from my reverie as Joles head snapped to me. I must have said that aloud. She gave me a confused look that quickly turned to hurt. Her head then fell back to her knees as another round of sobs over took her.

"No, Joles!" I quickly back tracked my words, throwing the crumpled straw to the other side of the stall. Her sobs filled the space, louder than before. "Joles, I mean – UGH!" I jumped to my feet and started to pace around her. I couldn't take hearing her cry. I had cried too often when I was younger. I hated listening to the sobs of others, recognizing that stabbing sensation in the chest. The ache from losing my parents left a hole that I tried to fill with my own tears. Every night, for years, I would cry, never able to fill the hole that they had left with their absence. To hear another person shuddering from the pain in their chest brought back that familiar ache that would haunted me for so long. I kicked at the dirt, dust puffing up as I sharply turned to her.

"No." I snapped through clenched teeth, losing myself into a temper, "As in no-you-are-not-goin-to-the-games, no!"

Her shoulders went still as if she was holding her breath. The silence came and I found that it was my heavy panting that filled the emptiness. I needed to pull myself together. This isn't what Joles needed right now. I let out a heavy sigh as I took a step and crouched in front of her.

"Joles, I – I…." my sharp voice was gone and it was replaced with a wavering whimper, "I won't let that happen to you."

The room was growing darker with the pause left between us. The cool wind whipped the loose ends of my hair in my face. I placed my hand on her shoulder and continued.

"You will not be goin' to the games this year." I whispered to her. Her bloodshot eyes slowly lifted from her legs, "The position you're in – it's scary! It is. Every person that's ever stood their waitin' for a name to be called has felt this same fear you're feelin' now. It's okay to feel this. It just shows that you aren't some sicko that's ready get your hands bloody."

Her teeth began chattering as her eyes glazed over. "Sorry, for that imagery…" I smacked my palm to my forehead, and rubbed more aggressively than I should have. "Look… there are gonna be some times that we're afraid. I mean, really afraid. Heck, I'm scared all the time."

"What?" her hoarse voice croaked in disbelief, "You?"

"Yeah, me," I affirmed with a shrug. I then chuckled to myself, "I am a bigger chicken than Spuck."

She gasped then covered her small giggle. "No way, I don't believe that…"

"It's true! Did you know I was once terrified of Tuck?"

"Okay, Vee. Get outta here!"

"I was!" I argued back, getting another giggle out of her. "There was this guy, Hezeck, who basically had to push me to him."

I launched into the story of Hezeck and Tuck. After lassoing several cows for the first few weeks, Hezeck forced me to move to steers, or the male cows. I settled into a rhythm and had mastered it well within a few months. Sometimes Hezeck would smack the small heifers to get them to run. He wanted me to be able pull in a runaway, and I had to start small so I could keep my grip. The first time I roped a heifer, I had neglected to adjust my footing. I had fallen flat on my face in the dry grass, getting a booming laugh from Hezeck.

"Finally, last year, Hezeck brought me to the fence of Tuck's field." Joles was completely engrossed in the story. She leaned back in the stool, a small smile graced her face as I leaned against the gate once again, and continued, "He handed me the rope and said, 'Go get 'em!' I only stared at him, but he nudged me forward, 'Ya never know unless ya try.' So I hopped the fence and wandered toward Tuck."

"Wait, he just told you to try? And you went in there?" she gaped at me.

"Uh, yepp," I confessed with a laugh. "I did. I didn't even think about it actually. I just walked about 30 feet from him. I looked at my honda knot, planted my feet, and roped him."

"That's it? He just let you rope him like that?"

"Course not!" I practically shouted, "He ran at me and I ran like hell!"

We both broke into laughter. The brown bull had turned to me immediately after the rope flew around his neck. It took a millisecond for me to process the situation. I turned as well and full on dead-sprinted back to the fence. Hezeck was jumping up and down and yelled for me to run. I was definitely flying across the dusty grass. I heard Tuck from behind, his heavy hooves thundering across the ground. I practically hurtled the fence once I got there, Hezeck yanking me across the ground to get some distance. He fell to the ground next to me. We both panted heavily while the adrenaline pumped through us. I pulled my head up a bit to sneak a glance at the fence. Sure enough, Tuck was glaring at me, his nostrils flaring – the rope still around his neck! I gasped and Hezeck looked up as well. We both looked at each other in shock.

I had actually roped Tuck! I did it!

Hezeck started a low chuckle. Slowly, it grew as he looked at my still shocked expression. I then joined in, more from relief of not being trampled. It didn't take long for us to both reach boisterous laughter, neither of us able to catch our breath. Tuck's glare intensified but we laughed and laughed. Through gasps, Hezeck nudged me, "You should… have seen... your face!" I smacked him, but we both kept laughing. Several boys had wandered toward us as we were still sitting on the ground. Tuck only stared us down, but eventually we had to get up and get the rope off of his neck. I forced Hezeck to do it since he made me rope him in the first place.

"Wow, Vee! I never heard the story behind Tuck." Joles admitted, shaking her head, "I just remember some of the boys teasing me about my mentor taking care of bulls… 'You better watch it!' they'd say, 'Aveena's a toughy.'"

"Yeah, well, that's as tough as I get." The memory still washed over my senses. The true laughter we had felt. The conquered fear I had overcome. The camaraderie with Hezeck. It all came back to why I loved this place. Joles needed to experience life with these people. Her time here had just begun, and there was no way the Capitol was going to take that from her.

Suddenly, a throat cleared above my head. I jumped from my spot against the gate to see Mr. Platsber staring down at me.

"I hate to break this up, girls, but we got a little storm comin' in." He unlocked the gate and opened it, gesturing for us to get out. "We gotta get all our girls back in."

Sure enough, we heard a small rumble of thunder in the distance. Several maidens were leading cows back to their stalls from outside. Joles and I quickly joined them. Mr. Platsber went around to close each window, sealing them from the wind and rain that began to pick up.

After all the cows were back in their stalls, he yelled, "Alright girls, I'm calling it an early one! Get back to the dorms!"

We wasted no time and ran for the door. We could see the others running to the dorms from their own work stations, trying to avoid the rain that began to pelt. We didn't have storms often in District 10. But we all knew we needed this rain. I slowed to walk and grabbed Joles as the rest of the maidens continued running. She looked at me, and I could see the fear dancing in her eyes. I gave her a smile, and lifted my head to the sky, letting the water soak me.

"Aveena! What are you doing? Let's go!" She shouted over the low rumble.

"I will, but Joles, just feel this!" I brushed my wet hair out of my face and laughed, "This… just soak this in."

She stared at me incredulously, but I added, "This is what I mean with the beauty of each day. You are never gonna feel this moment ever again. Take it in." I kept my eyes closed as I let the rain wash away the fear that surrounded me today. Joles stayed next to me, and I could hear her chuckle. The Hunger Games are coming, but they can't keep us from living in this moment.

 **Hello all! Thanks for sticking with this story through the second chapter! I promise that the Reapings will be next chapter. I just wanted to give a bit of backstory before I launched into the Hunger Games. This is my first FanFiction, so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I do not own the Hunger Games* …but I love the world.**

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the dorm window stirred me from my uneasy sleep. I curled into a tighter ball as I lay on my side on the cot. Memories of last night came flooding back as I nuzzled into my pillow. Joles and I had danced in the rain for at least 10 minutes, soaking up each drop as it washed off the dust and sweat from the day. Eventually, we made our way into the dorms.

I would give anything to go back to that moment to feel the rain tickle my skin, to feel the shivers and chills as it rolled down my face, to hear the laughter of Joles and the soft patter as it hit the roofs of the buildings around us.

Reality started to settle in as I realized today was the day. Reaping Day. The sunlight and chirping of birds gave off this allusion that today was a beautiful one. But it was not. Across Panem, 24 children were going to leave their homes, and only 23 would return.

My stomach churned. Joles!

I quickly pulled the covers off and hopped out of bed, flipping them back over the cot. We learned early on that we needed to keep our space in the dorms neat, which included making our beds every morning. I quietly scampered to the door, making sure not to wake up my roommates. The 5 girls I shared my room with were all 18 as well. None of them stirred. Since there were no chores during Reaping Day, practically everyone used it to sleep in if they could.

Softly turning the nob, I glanced around the room. Sure enough, they were all asleep.

The foyer was dark as there was only one small window on top of the entrance. I turned away from it, passing doors where the other girls slept, all with their own age groups. There were only about 40 girls in the dorm. The boys stayed in another building on the ranch and were not allowed to set foot in our building. Thankfully so; I was in my soft black night gown and had no fear of trekking to another's room.

I grabbed the door handle of Joles's room and gently turned it, easily sliding inside. The room was just as light as mine was, but I found all 6 girls in this room awake as they stared at me.

"Uh… Well… good mornin'," I stammered, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "I hope you all slept well."

Clearly, that had not been the case. Three girls had dark circles around their eyes. Several had wet sheets that they seemed to have used to wipe excessively at their faces. The tension around the room was thick. I nodded, not sure how else to respond to the silence, and slowly wandered to Joles's bed. My original plan was to give her a soft wake up, but I had to scratch that as she was well awake. She was hugging her knees with her back pressed against the wall; her brown eyes were glazed and dark circles gave her a haunted look. I sat at the foot of her bed.

The room stayed silent as several moments passed. At some point, one of the girls started to cry again. Slowly, the room brightened from the rising sun, the girls began to move about, shifting around to make their bed and gather things for the day. Finally, the room emptied out, leaving the two of us.

"Why are you doing this?" a soft whisper shattered the stillness. I locked eyes with Joles, her brows furrowed.

"Doin' what?" I questioned.

"This!" She shifted, eyes glancing around the room. "No one else came to see anyone in here, but you come to me. Why?" I could see her eyes beginning to fill again.

I tilted my head and smiled at her, "Joles, c'mon, you're my firstie. We've been through so much together. I know Addy was there for me when I had to go through this. She didn't have to be either, but I know she did it 'cause she cared." I stood and took a step to her small dresser and pulled out her lone dress. It was a soft cream color with purple and yellow flowers climbing from the bottom hem. The edging all had the same purple thread giving it a soft glow. I handed it to her, "Go wash up. I need to get ready too."

Before we had gone to bed, Miss Lamner, the head of our dorm, told us that all of us needed to be dressed in our best for Reaping Day, regardless of what the Quell announcement had said. There were some groans, but Miss Lamner left no room for arguments, swiftly walking to her room next to the entrance.

I trudged to the door, and turned to Joles. She was now standing next to her dresser, looking down at her bed. I left her to her own privacy.

The girls in my room were stirring, slowly getting up for the day. I went to my small, wooden dresser next to my bed and found what I needed. It was simple navy blue sundress with thickly laced straps. I grabbed my brush and went to the washroom to clean up.

I stared at myself through the dusty mirror in my room as I brushed my drying blond hair. The cool tips tickled my shoulder blades as it clung to my skin. I wasn't going to braid it back today. I usually did because of the heat, but the storm last night had cooled the district. I continued to brush as I stared into my green eyes. What would they see today? How would it all play out? Would we all come back to the ranch? Would someone leave us today?

The thought made me cringe and I watched my freckled nose scrunched. I had so many freckles. A trait from my mother, but it seems that the freckles intensified as I spent time in the sun. I usually was in the Platsber Barn, obviously shaded, but when was the sun not shining in District 10? Well, I guess last night it wasn't.

Sighing, I turned from the mirror. I heard Miss Lamner calling for us to get to the door. We had about 15 minute walk to the train that would take us to the Justice Building. District 10 had vast stretches of fields for all of the cattle. That was our industry for the Capitol, giving them livestock. I'm pretty sure our ranch alone had 10 cows for every 1 worker.

I quickly slipped on my sturdy tan sandals and looped a tan belt around the waist of my dress as I headed for the door. We filter out of the dorm and made the trek to the Dunsley Ranch gate. Passing the Dining Hall, the boys joined us as they left their dorm. It was a quiet journey to the train; everyone seemed lost in thought or just had nothing to say. There were enough of us that we looked like a small army. Forty girls and sixty-some boys. Would we all be returning to the ranch this evening? I could feel my chest tighten with nerves at every step.

The warm sun had dried my hair and the damp ground. I was grateful for the lack of dust. I finally could breathe and walk in peace without sneezing. We came upon the station quicker than I wanted to, the train waiting for us. Our ranch was the basically the entire population at this stop since our land had the surrounding fields. They asked us to board 30 people in each car. There were no seats, just handles to hold onto. Joles had climbed into the same car as me and joined me next to the window. There was a howl from the train and a lurch – we were off.

The brown hills and fields rolled by as we sped to the north. The open windows kept us cool and pulled out the smell of manure. This same train transported cows across the district to the butchers. Once every year, they transported us – the other form of livestock, how ironic.

The roaring wind made it too difficult for conversation, but what would we say anyway? At least my hair whipped away from my face, so I continued looking out the window for the next 20 minutes. Off in the distance I could see the thick, long outline of buildings approaching. We were almost there. I nudged Joles and pointed to the center of the District 10. She smiled. That's where she grew up. Maybe she would get to sneak a peek at her family.

There was a piercing screech and the train lurched again, this time slowing us down as we rolled near the station. With the final lurch, we stopped, and the doors flew open. We were immediately greeted by people dressed in all white, their faces shielded by a black screen. One of them hopped into our car, drawing out his baton with a "foooop".

Everyone sucked in a breath and took an involuntary step away. Joles grabbed my forearm to steady herself. Unfortunately, this was usually how the peacekeepers greeted us, dramatically.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The peacekeeper's voice echoed around the car, his mask giving him a mechanical voice, "Now, I need you all to exit in an orderly fashion. Those who fail to follow orders will be punished."

No, this was definitely more intense than last year. What had happened?

The peacekeeper pointed his baton to the person on his left, Coree. The poor boy's back went rigid straight as the attention flew to him, his eyes widened. The peacekeeper then motioned him to walk out the door. Coree hesitated for a second and then began walking. The peacekeeper continued to gesture for each person to walk out the door, his back against the door frame to get the entire view of the car. Joles held tightly to me as we stepped out into the sunny center. Tall brick buildings surrounded the square and people huddled into their shade, preparing for the heat to come. The closest check-in lines formed 50 feet from our station and they were moving rather quickly this year.

My senses were overwhelmed with the amount of people surrounding us. The square was already filled with several hundred and more kept piling in from all sides. I walked steadily to the line with Joles holding onto me. As the line quickly was going down, I saw that most of the kids joined the crowd surrounding the square. Confused, I looked to the Justice Building, I saw ropes surrounding only four groups, the 12 year old boys and girls, and the 18 year old boys and girls.

Panic flooded through me as I tried to comprehend. The Quarter Quell announcement echoed in my ear, _"Now we honor our Third Quarter Quell. On the 75_ _th_ _anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the weakest were harmed amongst us, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the pool of the youngest eligible. As a reminder to the rebels that they thought they could pull apart Panem, the oldest eligible tributes may have a chance to take their place."_

They were really going to have only 18 year olds and 12 year olds this year? I hadn't believed it, I didn't want to believe it, but it was really going to happen. It was going to be a year filled with the smallest tributes, and some large brute was going to volunteer to slaughter them all. My head was spun and my throat burned. I was going to be sick. Joles seemed to come to the same conclusion I had and I could feel her shaking.

We were both pushed forward, not realizing we were next. The peacekeeper at the table forcefully grabbed my hand and quickly pricked my finger with his scanner. A green light appeared and I was immediately grabbed by a different peacekeeper. This one held my arm tightly and walked me towards the stage. I looked back in time to see Joles's light turn green as well, and a different peacekeeper grabbed her. The walk to my spot seemed to be a mile long with the open space of the square. It made me realize how slim the odds would be this year for the poor soul selected. I could feel the burn of a thousand eyes watching me as the peacekeeper pushed me to the left side of the aisle, straight into the group of 18 year old girls. I apologized to the girl I bumped into, recognizing her as my roommate, Keeley.

She steadied me, and then whispered into my ear, "Relax, a little. It's the 12 year olds that need to worry."

She was right. I truly had nothing to worry about. The only way I would be going was if I volunteered. Like that was going to happen. It was Joles that needed to worry. Guilt flooded me as I reflected on how I handled her worry and fear. Did I let her feel it? Or did I brush it aside? As I looked around the four groups for reaping day, I'd say she had every right to be afraid.

It was interesting, seeing the difference age brings to both boys and girls. The 12 and 18 year old girls were nearly the same height, but the older girls had fuller bodies than the younger, scrawny girls. The boys however had vast differences. Not only were the 12 year old boys short and small next to the muscle and height of the men in front of them, but some of the 18 year olds even had facial hair.

An ache in my chest had my breaths coming short spurts. These games would literally have men against children. It would be worse than the cows sent to the butcher!

"Hey, I mean it, Aveena!" Keeley grabbed me again, whispering harshly, "You gotta relax!"

I forced myself to take a long deep breath. I had to track my senses to get my wits back. I pulled at my fingers of my left hand to recall each and took a steady breath. First, touch. The air around me was hot as the sun rose. The wind sent a cool chill along my neck as my hair blew. Second, taste. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt rough against the roof of my mouth. Third, smell. Manure lingered around the group of us and seemed to engulf the square. It wasn't as intense as it was on the Dunsley Ranch, but even then it was bearable. The smell was almost comforting. The smell of sweat, however, was not. Fourth, sound. The drone of voices around the square seemed to be echoing, making it louder than it was. This was the loudest it has ever been. People have to be more relaxed for there to be this much chatter. Families are concluding that they are safe from the games for another year.

Fifth, sight. The sun was shining behind me, forcing me to look ahead. I searched the stage and saw Mayor Drumdee sitting quietly in a chair off to the left. His tan face was shaped by his well-groomed black goatee. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and was consistently dabbing his face with a handkerchief. The man had to be dying from the sun. Next to Mayor Drumdee sat our district escort, Sidonie Fey. As always, the woman was literally dressed as a flower. Her dress was various shades of green that hugged tightly to her body. The sleeves, however, were shaped like giant leaves soaking up the sun. Her face was completely powdered one color – baby pink. Her hair was the exact same shade and was curled to look like soft flower pedals. The outfit was literally complete – she was a giant flower. I scoffed as she sat so still with her eyes closed, absorbing the sun.

I took a sigh and looked away. I noted that my breathing had steadied; the five senses worked again. The crowd had practically doubled since I had been escorted to the roped area. Our four spaces filled with teenagers. The reapings were going to start any moment. I quickly turned around to look at the 12 year olds, trying to spot Joles, but she was out of my line of sight.

Suddenly, a velvety smooth voice echoed around the square.

"Oh, welcome! Welcome!" Sidonie Fey said slowly, standing impossibly still at the mic. "It is truly an honor to be with you all for the 75th games, the Third Quarter Quell!" She sighed dreamily. The pause had us all blinking back at her quietly. "Now, there's no need to lose the spirit of the games, my friends. I have this beautifully new video to show you all this year as we prepare ourselves for the festivities."

A video began playing on Justice Building behind Sidonie, sharing the history of Panem, a country formed after disasters had caused civilization to fall apart. A country that came together, but almost fell apart again; the result that left District 13 in ash and rubble. This was the exact same video we had all seen before. It went on about the start of the Hunger Games, the sacrifices each district needed to make in order to atone for the attempted rebellion. Then, with a new twist, the video shared a montage of the past Quarter Quells, the video showing tributes being reaped and fighting in the games as each Quell announcement was shared. The first Quarter Quell made the districts vote for their two tributes. That was sick; to feel betrayed by your own district. The second required double the amount of tributes. I could feel the uneasiness settle around us as the horror sunk in. I could not imagine being in an arena filled with 47 different people, all trying to kill me. Finally they shared President Snow's announcement of the Third Quarter Quell. The video came to an end with President Snow sitting in his large study on his massive chair. A sharp, gleaming smile erupted on his face, "I can't wait to see which of you will become part of our long history." He raised his glass of champagne and winked, "Happy Hunger Games."

The video went blank. Silence filled the space as Sidonie lit up with a smile and a small giggle, "Oh, isn't it just exciting?" She was answered with the same silence. "Oh, I know we are all just excited for the big reveal of our tributes, but before we get to the reaping, I need to explain how this will work. First, I will call upon the name of a brave young woman of the age of 12." She gestured to the ball filled with the fewest amount of names I had ever seen. "Then once this young woman is selected, a courageous young woman of the age of 18 may volunteer to take her place!" She beamed at us with her arms stretched out, her leaf sleeves looking perkier than before. She leaned forward and whispered into the mic like she held a secret, "Now, let me clarify. Only an 18 year old may volunteer this year." Silence followed her as she paused again.

"The same falls in line with the young men. Happy Hunger Games! And may the _odds_ be ever in your favor!" She wished us with a wink. "Let's find out our lucky lady first." She then wandered to the bowl on the left, directly in front of me. Sidonie smiled to District 10 as her hand dove in and pulled out a single piece of paper. My heart pounded as she waved it around with her leaf arm, as if we all couldn't see it. She slowly sauntered back toward the microphone.

I closed my eyes with my head bowed, waiting for the name to leave her lips. My hands clenched tightly together from nerves.

"Joles Dane."

My head snapped up to the stage.

No.

I could sense the peacekeepers swarming in on the 12 year old behind us. I was frozen as I saw little Joles in her dress of purple and yellow flowers being escorted to the stage. Her wind swept hair making her look smaller than she really was. Somewhere off in the crowd I heard a loud sob.

No.

I should have held on to her tighter as she shook from tears. I should have given her more life experience like the rain storm from last night. I should have told her more stories like roping Tuck. She had life on the Dunsley Ranch yet to live and she had a family that waited for her at home.

No.

I didn't really hear the words Sidonie was saying as she shook Joles's hand, but I didn't need to. I moved without a thought. I stepped forward with my hand raised.

"I volunteer."

I thought I had known smothering silence before, but it was nothing compared to this. There were several thousand people in the square of District 10 and none of them made a sound as peacekeepers pulled me from my group of girls. Joles was escorted from the stage by two, while I was escorted up two. She stared at me, her brown eyes glassy with unshed tears while her mouth was gaped open. Our locked eyes were forced to look away as we were shoved in different directions. She was headed back to the district, back to the ranch. I was headed to the stage, into the spotlight of the 75th Hunger Games.

 **I know I just posted a chapter, but I've had some extra time to sit and type with this crazy cold weather. I'm not sure when I'll post again – hopefully soon!**

 **Please feel free to share your thoughts.**

 **What do you think of life at District 10?**

 **How do you think Aveena will react to the Capitol?**


	4. Chapter 4

*** I do not own the Hunger Games***

Thin clouds rolled across the blue sky of the window I stared out. I watched as birds fluttered back and forth as if they were playing a game of tag, never reaching each other. My hands clenched the armrests of the stiff wooden chair I sat in; I had just been tagged into the Hunger Games, voluntarily. There was no going back.

The small room around me held massive bookshelves that seemed like they would topple over, ready to dump their thick dusty books on me. Behind me, a peacekeeper stood in front of the door as equally stiff as the chair. The window offered the only sense of solace in this space.

 _"And what is your name, deary?"Sidonie's smooth voice inquired as she pulled me to microphone at the center of the stage._

 _"Aveena Cloor."_

I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat. Heat flooded into my cheeks. I couldn't stop replaying the moment I stood in front of the entire District 10.

 _"Aveena!" Sidonie sang, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful volunteer!" She shared a laugh with the unresponsive crowd. "I believe, the first volunteer in a very, very long time!"_

 _I simply stood there, gazing into the sky far above anyone in the crowd. I focused all my attention on the clouds, trying to pull my mind from the moment._

 _"Oh, well, time for our lucky young man to join her!" Sidonie announced smoothly, gliding over to the bowl that held the boys' names._

My nails pushed into the wood as I watched the two birds collide, only to pull away again.

Suddenly, a single sharp knock filled the room and the peacekeeper immediately opened the door. Joles came rushing into the room, her face flushed red. She uttered a sob as she flew into my arms. Finally, I cracked, and the tears I had been holding started to fall down my cheeks.

"'Vee, I'm so – I'm – I'm so sorry!" she stuttered with a shuddering breath.

I forced myself to breathe as I corrected her, "No, Joles. No. This is not your fault. You did not put me in this situation, even if it was your name they called." She slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Does she not think I'm serious? "No, Joles, you should have never been in the picture. This – this is all on them." I finished in harsh whisper.

Joles swallowed and then softly nodded her head. Looking down at her feet, she mumbled, "I don't want you to go…"

"I would rather go a thousand times over than ever watch you enter the Hunger Games." I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You're like the sister I never had, Joles. I could never live with myself if I watched you…"

I couldn't bring myself to go on. Such horrid images flooded my mind. No, Joles wouldn't be committing them, I would be the one.

My words hung in the air and we embraced again. We held each other in silence. That same silence we shared this morning. I knew we didn't have a lot of time, but we had always been comfortable with the silence that surrounded us. Time was quickly passing though. Joles eventually pulled away and whispered to me, "Please come back, Aveena. Please. Do what you have to do, but please come home."

Suddenly, the door banged open, and we both jump as a peacekeeper commanded, "Time is up. Out."

Joles reluctantly pulled away, walking toward the door. "Please, 'Vee! Come home."

The door firmly shut behind her. Just like that, she was gone. I may never get to see little Joles again. I fell back into the stiff chair as the realization hit me. But just as I let out a breath, the door opened again, and I'm greeted with the rugged face of Hezeck.

It was a good thing I was sitting, because I never would have imagined seeing his face again, let alone to see me off before I left for the Hunger Games.

"Hey, Aveena," he said somberly as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

Slowly, I stood, "Hezeck…." I was at a loss for words. "What are you…? Why are you…?"

"Look," he interrupted, scratching the top of his brown wavy hair. "I know you can do this. You can win these games."

"It's not gonna be that simple."

"And I'm not sayin' that it will be!" His voice started to rise as he gave me stern look. He shifted off the wall and crossed his arms. "You're gonna have to fight… like hell. Which I know you are more than capable of doin'. I have only seen a few crazy kids, includin' myself, get into that field with Tuck. You did that, and you also were faster than him."

"He would've caught me eventually." I tried shrugging the event off. Wouldn't running away make me more of a coward?

"What I'm tryin' to say is," he responded with a huff, "that you have the strength to do somethin'. You got in the field with a bull, you roped him, and you had a quick enough reaction time to avoid getting' trampled. That's say somethin' Aveena! You are equipped to do this."

I just stared back at him, trying to make sense of what he was telling me. Could I really do this? The event with Tuck was over a year ago. But how could a rope take down tributes that fought with sharp weapons?

"Aveena, listen to me, please." Hezeck said, a bit more rushed. He stepped toward me, reaching for my shoulders. "I know I called you a softie all those years ago, but I know, without a doubt, that you can do this. Find a rope. Make sure you have a knife too, but get your hands on a rope. Or even a pitchfork if you can. You are strong, skilled, and you have the brains to react to whatever happens."

I bit my lip and gave him a hesitant, disbelieving nod. Could I really do this? He only stared me down with his deep brown eyes, his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Looking up at him, I began to ask, "Hezeck, why are you-"

The door banged open again and a peacekeeper was already reaching for Hezeck. He could only stare into my eyes as he was pulled away. The door was firmly shut behind him, and I finally was able breathe again. I felt the heat forming on my cheeks as I thought of how frazzled Hezeck looked. His brown eyes concerned, yet they were lit with a raging fire as he talked about me possibly winning the games. He really believed I could do it. He didn't just tell me to do it; he gave me an idea. But what could I really do with a rope against the stronger tributes?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again. This time, Mr. Platsber was ushered in by a peacekeeper.

"Hey, kid," his hoarse voice greeted me. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his posture bent with his age.

"Hey," I responded throatily. My voice seemed to have disappeared.

He gave a stiff chuckle, "Still nervous talkin' to me, huh? After all these years… You know me better than that, Aveena."

I didn't respond to his little banter. After Hezeck left, I just felt numb.

"Thank you," he broke through the hushed room, "for what you did for Joles. To trade places with that little girl… Wow."

I cleared my throat to explain, "Sir, us milk maidens, we're like sisters…"

He put his hand up to stop me, "I know you girls are. But you need to know that this powerful. For takin' someone else's place. This is big, Aveena. Maybe bigger than what you realize. No one's really done that around here, at least, ever in my time. People may just think you ain't usin' you brain, or you're too bloody thirsty like them other districts."

I bit my lip and took a step away. I was not blood thirsty.

"Now hold on and let me finish!" he quickly demanded. "Time is short here, so listen. I know you ain't blood thirsty. You're a sensitive soul. Which is a good thing, but Aveena, these games are gonna eat you alive. You can't be soft. Those other districts with volunteers are gonna be after you, seein' as you volunteered and all. Don't be afraid to defend yourself. Fight 'em."

He was right. The other volunteers would see me as a definite target. I had no idea what other districts would have volunteers, but there had to be a few, not just from District 1 and 2.

"You are a good girl," he continued, his voice falling to a hoarse whisper, "but you can't think 'good' in the arena. I want you to make it home. That means you're gonna have to kill to outlast the rest of 'em."

My heart began to thud heavily in my chest as I took in his words.

"Aveena, you have to know that we won't think of you any differently at the ranch. You've seen death at the ranch with many, many creatures. You're exposed to it."

I shook my head at him, but he continued, "If you want to make it, you have to see it that way. You have to."

All too soon, the door flew open and a peacekeeper stormed in. Mr. Platsber reached for my hand, and was only able to share, "The Dunsley Ranch will always be a home for you."

Mr. Platsber shared a final wink before the door closed, a peacekeeper taking his place. I simply stood there, a hand clutching my pounding chest, frozen in place.

It wasn't long before multiple tall peacekeepers entered the room and told me it was time to go. They held onto me as they escorted me through the dark and humid Justice Building. I let them move me where they wanted me to go. I was trapped in my own mind. It felt like a dream, like I was walking through a mirage. I flinched at the sudden bright light and intense heat. It took me a moment to realize that we had finally made it outside. Throngs of people were all around me, but the peacekeepers kept pushing forward, leading me through the crowd.

We eventually made it to a station platform and I was pushed up the steps. Standing next to the stairs and waving her leaf arms at the crowd was Sidonie. Her green hand reached for mine and she pulled me the rest of the way up. Once I made it to the top, she turned me toward the crowd and continued waving.

"I'd start wavin' if I were you." A thin scratchy voice said behind me. "And a smile wouldn't kill ya either." I tried to turn around to see who was talking to me but the voice sharply corrected me, "Don't look at me! Look at them!"

Slowly, reality was coming back and the noise of the crowd started drilling my ears. I lifted my hand, still trying to process what was going on. I was leaving the district. This was the train to the Capitol!

I searched the crowd, my hand starting to wave as I looked for any familiar face of the Dunsley Ranch. My eyes only went to a group of white coming from the Justice Building. It was another set of peacekeepers heading toward the station, most likely with the other tribute. Sure enough, the young twelve year old was being pushed up the stairs. He stumbled a bit, but Sidonie grabbed him and pulled him to herself as she let out a wave. Then her arms went around the both of us on either side of her.

"Smile, sweety!" she giggled into my ear. I forced my dry lips apart; my hand was still raised in my pathetic wave. I could see cameras above the crowd and realized they were capturing each expression that crossed my face. I needed to get away from this spot and I needed to do it quickly. Sidonie must have read my mind because I felt her turning us around to the sleek metallic train. The door slid open before us.

We were pushed inside and the cool air froze us on the spot. This was definitely not the same train that brought me to the district square. My eyes went straight to a glossy wooden table filled with an assortment of food in silver platters. Tall wooden chairs with red cushions surrounded the table. I could see a hallway leading to the rest of the train behind the table.

The younger boy dove for a silver goblet and quickly put it to his lips. Suddenly, a figure in red seemed to have appeared from the wall, holding a glass pitcher. Slowly, she walked to the boy and offered a hand, beckoning for the silver cup he held. The boy just stared blankly at the thin woman.

"Mateo," Sidonie said gently, "There is no need to fear an avox. They're here to serve you anything you would need. Go on, give her the cup."

Servants. We literally have servants on this train.

The boy, Mateo, offered the avox the cup and asked, "Is it water?"

The avox did not respond, but she grabbed the cup and poured the clear liquid into it anyway. The moment she handed it back, Mateo guzzled it down his throat. The poor thing was probably overheated with how red and sweaty he was. He held it out to her again, "More, please."

I felt a light hand on my shoulder, "Aveena, come," Sidonie beckoned me toward the window seat. "Take a moment, please deary."

I was shell-shocked. Four hours ago, I was still in the dorm, preparing to leave with the rest of the girls. Less than two hours ago I was in a completely different train that hauled cattle, heading toward the square of District 10. Now I was sitting in complete luxury, surrounded by food, expensive dishware, comfortable cushions, and cool air, heading toward the Capitol.

I felt another presence sit down on the bench next to me, but I gazed out the window at the vast land of District 10. My home was quickly passing before my eyes. I pressed a hand to the window and promised myself that I would see these fields again. One day, I would come home.

 **Good bye, District 10! Coming up next, Aveena's reaction to the Capitol.**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I do not own the Hunger Games***

I continued looking out of the train window as the brown fields slowly elevated in rolling hills. Just beyond the hills, I could spot the outline of the coming mountains. I was aware of the conversations in the train around me, but I hadn't responded to them. Sidonie was answering every question that Mateo threw at her. He asked about the dishes on the table, the different cars on the train, how long the train ride would be.

I was surprised by how chatty he was, but I was more surprised by how easy it was to talk to Sidonie. She was so patient and eager to answer any question Mateo had.

I was also aware of the person who had sat beside me. I could not mistake her tan, wrinkling skin, and the light grey slowly lightening her black hair. Ivanna Sol, the winner of 43rd Hunger Games and now my mentor. She was the only living victor our District had left, and here she was, gazing out the window with me, watching the landscape shift into something new.

"Well," her scratchy voice whispered, "Ya better eat somethin' before we get to the Capitol, or ya might regret it."

I turned to her, finding her dark grey eyes were serious. I sighed and went to the table, an avox quickly filling my goblet with water. I ate quietly, listening to Sidonie and Mateo chat.

"Oh, the people will simply adore you, Mateo!" she gushed at him.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with hope, but were quickly smashed as he said, "but I haven't met them yet. And there will be other tributes they might like better than me."

"Oh! That reminds me! We have to see the other tributes at their Reapings! Thank you, deary. Would you like to watch, Aveena?" I jumped at her question. Was she really asking if I wanted to see who I'd be up against? Honestly, no, I didn't want to watch. I would see them all at the tribute parade anyway. I was just about to voice the grimace on my face when Ivanna spoke before me, "As annoyin' as some districts may be, it's pro'bly for the best."

One of the windows was replaced with a screen and we watched the Reapings take place across Panem. District 1 and 2 predictably had 18 year olds throw themselves on stage to volunteer. The tributes from District 3 didn't have the same luck. No one volunteered for District 4 either. Their poor performance in the previous Hunger Games might have unsettled them. District 5 and District 7 both had a boy volunteer.

We watched a few more reapings go on until the familiar square and Justice Building of District 10 appeared on screen. My chest tightened as Joles name was called and I watched my firstie walk on stage. They had captured her face, something I could not see from my angle in the square. Her eyes were wide as she stiffly shook Sidonie's leaf hand. Her head sharply turned to the crowd as she heard my voice call, "I volunteer." The camera then cut to me. I was in disbelief by how I looked. It was one thing to see myself in the bathroom mirror in the dorm, but it was another to see me captured on screen. I had stepped forward with my hand raised, so I stood out from the others. My blond hair was windswept and my chin was raised to the stage. My green eyes were dancing with emotion.

"My, my, Aveena!" Sidonie gushed, watching me walk up to the stage, "You look so _fierce_!"

I didn't feel fierce; I was only looking at Joles in the moment. But looking at myself in this new perspective, I didn't know what to think. My face was unmoving, even as I watched myself pass Joles on stage. I did not look as scared as I had felt. I had a similar look to the tributes from District 1 and 2. I had no doubt in my mind that they would all come for me.

My clammy hands grabbed the arm chair as I watched Mateo being called. I didn't even recall that happening. I just stood on stage, looking above everyone else, with an almost bored look on my face. No, this was not good.

I pushed myself away from the dining table, no longer able to stomach the situation. I felt two hands push me back into my chair.

"Hun, ya volunteered. They would have seen you as a threat anyway." Ivanna's whispered in my ear, "We can work with this. So don't you go runnin' away."

"But – I'm not a threat… I just volunteered." I forced myself to say.

"HA!" Ivanna's voice boomed, "A volunteer in a Hunger Games filled with twelve year olds is dangerous. Don't kid yourself, you're stronger than most of the people in these games. Just lookin' at ya, I can tell you're a worker and have been for a long while. Don't be gettin' all scared on me now. Sit and eat like I told ya!"

Sidonie and Mateo had been watching our exchange silently. Sidonie cleared her throat and caught our attention, "Aveena, deary," she said softly, "Please do eat something. It's going to be a few hours before we will be able to dine again."

They were right. I had done this for Joles. I wouldn't give up on the first day. I needed to calm down and listen to Ivanna.

Shortly after we finished our meal, Sidonie announced that we would be approaching the Capitol soon. The only indicator of time we had was the sun outside and it was starting to get dark. Mateo pushed in his chair and ran to the window, eagerly waiting. He then turned back to me, "Aveena, come on!"

Just as I was walking up next to him, we caught our first glimpse of the tall, glowing buildings that reflected the light around them. My eyes were drawn to the bright colored signs and lights along the streets. The many hues beckoned my eyes and I wasn't sure where to look. I had seen glimpses of the Capitol on the screen, but it was nothing like seeing it in person.

The train suddenly went dark, startling us. Then we were surrounded by people as we quickly slowed in the Capitol station. Sidonie pulled us away from the window, and she immediately began to attend to Mateo. As she was fluffing his hair and fixing his shirt, Ivanna pulled me to her and whispered in my ear, "Whatever ya did at the Reapings, do it again now. Don't look at 'em, look above 'em."

I swallowed and nodded as Sidonie turns to me. Her eyes lock on mine as her white smile breaks through her pink face. "They are going to love you," she beams. "Follow me, please!"

We are greeted with peacekeepers and are led out the door we first entered. The noise becomes deafening. My name is being called over and over again, but I forced myself not look at anyone. My eyes were locked just above Sidonie's flower hair as I follow her through the crowd. I could feel hands grabbing for me, and flashes of light pop around me, but Ivanna's words echo inside my head. _Don't look at 'em, look above 'em._

Finally, we entered through a golden door. The noisy crowd was replaced by a long dark hallway and we followed Sidonie's right turn. We were greeted by grey doors that opened with a press of a button. As we stepped inside, I noticed that the other side was glass. What were we doing in this weird closet?

Suddenly, we were jerked upward and my knees buckled beneath me.

"Oh, dearies. My apologies! This is an elevator. It will take us to where we will be staying tonight."

"Which is where, exactly?" I probed.

"The Tribute Center. Some tributes make it here on the first day because they live close enough to the Capitol. Many others do not have that same luxury and they must spend the night on the train." Sidonie informed us as the elevator stopped. "Our floor is level 10 for District 10."

She then led us to the next door and opened it saying, "And here is your apartment for the next week."

Our apartment was probably as big as the girls' dorm at Dunsley Ranch. There were several couches facing a large screen in the room to our right. In front of us was a dining room with tall chairs, the dark wood gleaming. Sidonie gently led us to the hallway past the dining room. She stopped Mateo at a door and me at another and said, "Here are your rooms. Enjoy and rest up."

My room was bigger than the one I shared with the girls my age. My bed was like three of the beds put together. I explored the room for a bit and then decided to take a shower. It was time to wash the dust and tears away from today. It took some time to figure out, but once I got the water running, the shower had eased away most of the tension from the day.

Was it really only last night that I had danced in the rain shower with Joles? It felt like it was a lifetime ago. As I finished my shower, I dressed in loose clothes and headed for bed. Tonight I would be sleeping alone in a room that was fit for all of my roommates back home. Maybe I would wake up and realize it all had been a dream. I imagined that I would wake to the scuffles of other girls getting ready for the days' work, the sun breaking in through the windows.

Instead, I woke to a knock on my door. Sidonie poked her head through and told me it was time to eat. I let reality crash back into me. I was tribute of the 75th Hunger Games. I slowly got out of bed and changed into some soft pants and a loose shirt. Once I finished making my bed, I joined Mateo, Sidonie, and Ivanna for breakfast served by the two avoxes in the room. Mateo looked just as disheveled as I felt. Sidonie, however, was sporting a magenta flower on her head.

When we finished, Sidonie beamed and told us, "Alright dearies, we are going to head to the Remake Center!"

"The what?" Mateo gawked at her.

"The Remake Center! It's where you will go to get prepared for the Tribute Parade and then for your interviews! You will be more than presentable."

Mateo and I blinked at her as Ivanna snorted, "HA! Presentable? More like lathering them in butter before serving them to other tributes…"

Sidonie scowled, giving her a sharp look, "Ivanna, you know very well that every prep team and stylist cares deeply for their tributes."

Ivanna just waved her off, dismissing the conversation. The table fell awkwardly silent. Sidonie stood abruptly, plastering a smile to her face as she beckoned us to follow. We walked out of the apartment and went down the elevator again. This time, we were both prepared for the movement. We stepped out into a dark hallway. Overhead, we spotted the glowing numbers of 7, 8, and 9. Sidonie stopped underneath the 10 and ushered us inside.

I was introduced to my prep team and was immediately stripped of my clothing and the cleaning began. Several hours of scrubbing, waxing, and buffing later, my prep team stepped out of the room. Finally, I was alone for the first time in hours, but I found that the silence was very unsettling. There was always noise at the ranch. With all of the workers and animals, there was always something happening. I tried not to let my mind wander to Joles, but I couldn't help but think of her now. What would she be thinking if she was here instead?

I am pulled from my thoughts as a soft knock filled the room. A figure entered and I was immediately greeted with a smile. A smile that matched her laced dress. All white, almost iridescent. This contrasted well against bronzed skin. Her hair though, was black with bright neon highlights. I looked away as I realized she was studying me as well.

"Hello, Aveena Cloor," she practically sang. "My name is Celia, and I will be your stylist."

She continued walking around me and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Aveena. Tell me. What do you do in District 10?"

I was taken aback by her question, and fumbled a bit with an answer, "Oh. I… Uh. I work with cows."

"Fascinating! You actually work with animals." she continued giddily, "How often were you in the sun at District 10?"

"About… well, every day."

"Mhmm. Your skin has such a lovely glow. Oh, if only the Capitol had as much sun as you and District 4, I would be outside every day too. Let's get started, shall we?"

My prep team walked back into the room and everyone got to work. After I squeezed into my tight outfit, I was pressed back into the chair to have my hair and makeup completed. Finally, after what felt like an hour, my prep team stepped back with Celia.

"Aveena, come here, darling," Celia beckoned me to the mirror. As I walked to her, I could hear the clanking of my heavy boots hitting the ground. I stopped in front of the mirror, surprised at what is reflected back. I was dressed all black, mostly leather. My pants clung to my skin with a black belt. An iridescent white tank top was covered by a feminine duster jacket. I could see that my blond hair was loosely curled with a black leather cowboy hat on top. Out of the entire outfit, I found that my eyes were the darkest. I had never used makeup in District 10. Seeing my eyes coated in the charcoal really made them look big, round and green. My eyes were locked on them, rather than the freckles that littered my face.

I was stunned.

I could only stare back at myself as my prep team giggled around me. Celia placed a hand on my shoulder, "For someone as fierce as you are, you needed to look the part."

 _Fierce_. There was that word again. My stomach dropped as I felt their beaming eyes stare intently at me. I didn't feel fierce. I never once felt fierce in my life. I was always known as a softie on the ranch, no matter who I hung out with. And now I was being told I was strong and even fierce.

"You are, Aveena," Celia confirmed, "Please. Do not doubt yourself. Now, we must go darling."

Celia pulled me out the door and we walked down the hallway at a fast pace. I could feel the leather pulling my skin with every step I took. She led me through a door and into a large room that was already filled with people. Then I noticed the horses and chariots. It was time for the parade.

We walked down the line, passing all of the tributes, many of their outfits in black. Celia must have realized it as well. She turned back to me, her eyes blazing and teeth clenched as she said, "Do not look at them. Just look up."

As we reached our chariot, I saw Ivanna saunter over from District 12. She rolled her eyes as she looked at me then to Celia, "Black's the color this year, huh?"

Celia looked distraught as she walked to the other side of the chariot and into someone's arms. The dark skinned man held onto Celia tightly. Suddenly, Mateo jumped down from the chariot.

"Howdy!" he greeted. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He was wearing a similar outfit aside from his fringe jacket and the fringe on his pants. "That's my stylist, Vien." Mateo then leaned forward, whispering, "I think they are together."

"Oh! Don't you look lovely!" Sidonie exclaimed, hugging the both of us. "You look striking with that color-"

"If ya haven't noticed, everyone is wearin' _that_ color," interjected Ivanna, startling Sidonie. "Don't ya find it funny that District 12 'woos' the crowd one year and the next year everyone else is wearin' black?"

Sidonie fluffed pedal puffed hair and said, "I still think they look lovely... Both of you better get on the chariot. It will be starting soon!"

Mateo hops back on and I had just started my ascent when a hand stopped me. I felt Ivanna behind me as she whispers, "Remember what I told ya." _Don't look at 'em. Look above 'em._

She took a step back with Sidonnie and our horses jerk the chariot forward, into the lights of the Capitol.


	6. Chapter 6

*** I do not own the Hunger Games***

There was an explosion of sound as our chariot met the bright runway heading towards the president's mansion. My ears immediately began to ring as I took in the crowd around me. Screens were planted along our route, and I caught a glimpse of myself next to Mateo. His face was lit with awe as his head swiveled from side to side. Next to him, I could see that my eyes were hooded below my black cowboy hat. Good. I was sure to keep my face forward with Ivanna's words resounding in my head.

I kept my eyes trained on the back of District 9's chariot. Blurs of color passed as we continued through the ruckus. The noise was so deafening that I could hardly hear our horses clattering through the street.

Mateo suddenly clung to my arm. I tried to gently wriggle him off at first but he held tight. I spared a glance down to him. His beaming smile only grew bigger when he revealed a rose he had kept behind him. Startled, I jerked away.

Mateo only winked in response.

I let out a laugh, and accepted the rose. As I bent down to give him a hug, the audible gasp of the crowd brought me back to the parade. I broke character! Instead of the hug, I quickly reverted to pushing the front of his hat down, which caused him to laugh.

Finally, we reached the City Circle and the chariots fanned around the balcony of the mansion. President Snow stood smug all while his sharp eyes examined each tribute. I was sure to keep my eyes locked on him, but hooded away from the lights.

He welcomed us and announced his excitement for the Quarter Quell. With a final sweeping glance he dismissed us, grinning wickedly. The crowds roared as we made our way back to the Tribute Center.

As our chariot finally was covered under the building, the tension seeped from my shoulders. The breath I had apparently been holding came out as a sigh. My heart was still pounding and my ears were ringing from the noise of the crowd. Mateo chuckled, startling me.

"That…. That was amazing!" he gasped and nudged me. "Huh? Wasn't it?"

His excitement was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was probably more from relief than humor, but Mateo's jubilance brought a smile to my own face.

"There they are!" cried a smooth voice. When I looked up, a giant pink flower was flying towards us, beaming. The rest of our team followed Sidonie, each with smiles on their faces. Sidonie latched on to Mateo first and gushed over him. "Perfectly executed. You, my dear, are the sweetest, most charming young man I have ever met from District 10."

Mateo seemed to glow with Sidonie's appraisal. She hugged him tightly and then she gathered my hands into hers.

"And you, my dear, were so powerful out there," the sincerity in her voice and eyes encouraged my small smile. "Then, when you accepted that rose with an adoring smile…. I swear you'll be the talk of the evening!"

My smile slowly dropped. No. I did not need any more attention than what I was already getting. I pulled my eyes away from Sidonie to hide my nerves.

It happened to be at the exact moment the two tributes from District 2 passed us. They were dressed in sleek black armor that was practically forged to their bodies. They gave me a steely glance then shared a silent look with each other. Their entourage followed closely behind. Cold, blue eyes met with mine, and I recognized the face of last year's victor. I must have made some sort of reaction because the corner of his mouth started to lift as he held my gaze. Then he was gone with his district.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya," Ivanna raspy voice hissed, pulling me down from the carriage. "The attention is a good thing. Let these people see ya now. Let 'em like ya now. 'Cause if they like ya now, there's a good chance they'll still like ya in the Games. Ya understand?"

I only nodded as we followed Sidonie and Mateo toward the elevators. Ivanna was right, I had volunteered for this. Attention will be on me because of that. I'm a threat, whether I believe it or not.

Once we got to our floor, Sidonie quickly ushered us to bed. Ivanna immediately voiced her annoyance with our escort.

"Yer kiddin'! Throw 'em in bed?" she looked incredulously at the bright blossom. "They're probably starvin'! Take 'em to the kitchen!"

Sidonie's petals drooped for a moment as she paused. Then she clapped and jumped giddily, "Oh, Ivanna! Such a splendid idea! Yes, yes, you two come with me!"

Sidonie practically ran back down the hall, Mateo on her tail. I shared a suspicious look with Ivanna.

"She's just excited about how well things have been goin' this year," Ivanna said while rolling her eyes, "But she needs to keep her head. Go eat."

After Mateo and I ate a light meal, we were finally ushered to bed. I immediately collapsed, but my mind kept floating back to the blue ones I had met under the Tribute Center. As I slowly drifted off, I was plagued by those same blue eyes fighting in last year's Hunger Games. I dreamt of him knocking tributes down with his brute strength. I dreamt of him slashing his sword in a roar. I dreamt of him gritting his bloody teeth as he pulled District 11 into the final headlock and –

"Rise and shine!" a cheery voice shattered my horrid dream. I sat up, gasping and clutching my chest. My heart was pounding and I shuddered from the image of the boy with the bloody teeth. Sidonie ran to my side. "I know! I am so excited as well! You need to come and get something to eat though, so don't even think about sneaking off to Training Center yet."

I slowly got out of bed as she left and dressed in the provided training outfit. It was dark with soft material, but it was a little too tight for my liking. I was greeted in the kitchen by Mateo, Ivanna, and Sidonie, but the rest of the meal was in silence. Mateo was quiet, biting his lip and taking small sips from his orange juice. A few minutes later, Ivanna deemed it was time for us to make our way to training. My stomach churned as we headed to the elevator.

"I want y'all to go through all of the survival stations. Make sure ya can set a trap, build a fire, and identify plants. Those have the ability to save yer life," Ivanna explained. "Mateo, be yerself and get to know some of the other tributes. It's harder to go after someone if ya know them beforehand."

Mateo nodded vigorously, but kept his eyes down.

"And Aveena," she grabbed me, "Don't approach 'em. Let 'em come. If they're brave enough to seek ya out, they'll be worth yer time."

I continued looking at her, waiting for her to explain more, but she never did. As the elevator opened, I straightened my back and held my head high.

"Oh! My lovelies are back!" Sidonie cried as Mateo and I walked through the door. "How was it? Tell me everything!"

Mateo easily met Sidonie's enthusiasm as he launched into the tale of his entire day at the training center. He had approached the fire building station right away and met the two tributes from District 11. They were quiet at first, and I could tell they were skeptical of Mateo. It didn't take long for Mateo to pull down the barriers though. He had them snickering at his lighthearted jokes of his poor fire making skills. I continued watching as they continued going to different stations together.

While they had wandered to the fire station, I went off to identify the edible and medicinal plants. I did fairly well, but there were many types I had never seen before. I stayed there until I felt I had mastered the station, and then I moved on to the other survival areas.

Unlike Mateo, I was left to my own thoughts as I roamed through the training stations. I could hear the grunts and the clanging of metal from the weapons stations as I focused on the various skills. Occasionally, I would take a peek at the older tributes causing the most of the noise.

I easily recognized the two tributes from District 2 that I had seen passing my chariot the night before. The girl's bright blond pixie cut made her facial features seem as sharp and abrupt as the mace she swung. Her district partner, however, was all grace as he lunged and parried with the sword trainer. The other two tributes near them had to have been from District 1. They were the only other district to have two volunteers.

Though I was able to observe a bit of their training, I had to stay focused on my station. I could not blunder through each and expect to make it home in the end. Home. Seeing so many twelve year olds around me, my thoughts often took me back to Joles. There's no way she would have kept up with Mateo's high energy. She would have wandered silently on her own through these stations. Maybe she would have met with another shy tribute.

I ended the first day at the knot tying station. The trainer was impressed with my technique and was eager to show me some advanced knots. He reminded me of Hezeck with how he expertly explained each knot and its use. Every time I completed a new method, the trainer would nod his approval. He even suggested that I should find a way to use these knots once I was in the arena. His proposal had my head spinning as a strategy began to form in my mind. But the thought of actually doing it during the Hunger Games…

"Bran, he's the boy," Mateo explained, pulling me back from my thoughts on the day, "He didn't really say much, but he seems to know Rave from before the reapings. She mentioned that they never made fire at their district either. I really like them."

Sidonie beamed the entire time Mateo shared his day. After he finished his story on Bran's ability to mystify him and Rave with his plant knowledge, Mateo turned to me.

"How was your day, Aveena?"

"Oh, uh," I blinked. "It was… It was good. Yeah, I really did well with the ropes and knot tyin'. I had some experience with ropes back home."

Ivanna's eyebrow rose at my confession. "What exactly did ya do in District 10?"

"I, uh, milked cows. And a few of the guys taught me how to lasso some of the animals," I quickly responded.

"No way!" Mateo exclaimed. "Did you work on a farm, too?"

"The Dunsley Ranch," I smiled, happy memories trickling into my mind. "It was – it is a great place. I miss it."

Ivanna grunted in acknowledgement. "I'd take the quiet, endless fields o'er this place this any day."

"Same," Mateo sighed. He swiveled his fork around his empty plate. Memories must be plaguing him as well.

"Mateo?" a question popped in my head, "Ya asked me if I worked 'too'. Did ya have a job somewhere?"

"Yeah!" he perked up, "I worked at a ranch as well."

"Doin'…?"

"Well, I was mostly with the pigs."

My nose immediately wrinkled. Mateo immediately laughed at my reaction.

"It wasn't that bad, to be honest," he said through his chuckle, "Pigs are rather intelligent, even if they do smell."

For the first time, Sidonie was not beaming at Mateo. She just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face, completely lost with where the conversation had gone.

"Well, as lively as this meal has been, I do think the both of you need to clean up and get some rest," she told the both of us, slowly rising from her seat.

She was right. We still had three more days of training to get through.

The next two days passed in a blur. A routine formed as we would rise, change into clean training uniforms, eat together, and head down to the Training Center, come back for dinner, and head to bed. Both mornings I would review the survival stations to ensure that the tips and advice of the trainers would be locked into my memory. In the afternoon, I would attempt something new.

On the second day of training, I went through the agility and obstacle courses. I was weary of the other tributes watching me, but I refused to look around to show my nerves. I was a volunteer. I was a threat to them. I could not show any signs of weakness. I kept my head high as I walked from station to station.

On the third day of training, I decided to try something from the weapons' course. I steadily walked to the throwing knives station, though my palms became cold and clammy. No one was around the area, so it felt like a safe place to start. The trainer instructed me on the basics, demonstrated a few throws for me, and then allowed me to try it on my own. It was awkward at first, but soon I was able to stick some of the knives into the target.

 _Thunk!_

"Hey, not bad, Ten. Guess you can throw."

I whirled around to meet the deep voice behind me and was met with a mop of curly hair and a bright smile. I took a step back. How did I not hear him?

"Oh. Hello," I nodded and turned back to the targets. The tribute must have taken this as a sign to join me. _If they're brave enough to seek ya out, they'll be worth yer time._ I glanced over to him trying to place his district.

"Checking me out?" he laughed.

"No! No, just…" I stuttered. This only made him laugh more. I held out a hand to him, "Aveena."

The boy gave me a broad smile and took it, "Heath, District Seven."

With that we both turned to the task at hand. As my knives were starting to stick to the board, his were sinking into the target. He definitely had the upper hand.

"This is the first time I've seen you come to the weapons' stations," he shared while he threw another knife. Interesting. He had been observing me since the first day then. "And you seem to have picked it up quickly."

I didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like I was nervous, but perhaps unsettled by his accurate observations.

"Do you want to know about any other weapons?" he again broke the silence.

I stopped, "Are you offerin' help?"

"Huh. Your voice," he said looking at me curiously, "It has a –"

"Twang. Yeah, I didn't realize it until I came to the Capitol," I shrugged.

"I like it," he smiled again, "And yes, I am offering help. If District 1 and 2 can stick together, why can't some of the other volunteers?"

My stomach churned. Volunteer. Yes, that is my role in these games, to pick off the younger tributes.

"Ya make fair point," I slowly nodded.

He smiled and his shoulders seemed to relax at my agreement. Had he thought I wouldn't have accepted?

"Great! Now since you're into the throwing mood, let's head over here."

I followed his gesture to the ax throwing station. Heath was a natural. He carefully explained the ax, how to hold it, and the proper technique to throwing it. His skill level made my heart pound. Even if he wasn't from the Districts 1 or 2, his charm could not fool me; he was still dangerous.

Heath continued to show me around the weapons. After the ax throwing, I mentioned that I could probably work my way around on my own. He disagreed. He wanted to make our alliance known to the others.

"Everyone knows that One and Two are together," he said easily as he examined the arrow on the rack. "We can do the same. We are just as threatening as them, and we won't be easy to take down."

I glanced around the Training Center. He was right. The pixie cut blond from District 2 was talking to the redheaded girl from District 1. The boys were sparing with trainers at the station in front of them. Just from watching the Hunger Games in the years past, I knew the two districts allied together. Just seeing them now made it all the more real.

"Besides, there are too many people in the arena, we have to know that someone will have are back."

"We do have a district partner," I suggested nonchalantly.

"Right, a twelve year old partner," he scoffed. "Could you imagine your partner facing any of the volunteers?"

I grimaced. He quickly noticed my reaction, his brows furrowing.

"Huh. You look the part, but you don't act like it," he turned his full attention on me. My hands went cold again as I realized our height difference for the first time. Heath was practically towering over me. My heart started to pound as he studied me. "Aveena," his deep voice turned to a whisper, "Why did you volunteer?"


End file.
